Respiratory infections are a leading cause of morbidity and mortality and have a dramatic impact on global healthcare costs and productivity. Rapid, simple, and robust point of care (POC) detection methods is crucial to effectively combat these infections. Ideally, these tests should be inexpensive and stable for ambient storage. Current methods of pathogen detection fail as a POC method because they are too slow, too expensive, and/or require expensive instrumentation, storage in freezers or highly trained personnel. Consequently, the etiological agents for respiratory diseases often go unidentified. The goal of this project is to develop and integrate improved chemistries and instrumentation to provide a rapid (30 minutes), reliable POC detection tests at less than $10 per test and that is simple and robust enough for a nurse to perform in the clinic or a patient at home. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Rapid, simple, low cost, robust point of care detection methods is crucial to effectively combat respiratory infections. Ideal points of care tests can be operated and interpreted with limited training in clinics, in the field, in warzones or even at home and will improve patient outcome, reduce costs by reducing inappropriate treatment and hospitalization and will help limit spread of infections. [unreadable]